Solsticio Nocturno
by LaDy CaSs15
Summary: Bella se muda después de sufrir una tragedia...lo que no sabe es que en su nuevo hogar una pesadilla aún peor la espera. One Shot.


**SOLSTICIO NOCTURNO**

**POR. CASANDRA**

_Fácil creer, fácil pensar, fácil hacer; pero muy __difícil aceptar, aceptar aquello que jamás pedimos, que jamás quisimos, que jamás creímos tener. Cuando la realidad supera la ilusión, y esta supera nuestras expectativas, es difícil convencerse de que esto, lo que esta a nuestro alrededor sea en verdad, la realidad. Cuando la oscuridad nos sobrepasa, nos cubre y no podemos distinguir nada a nuestro alrededor, es fácil actuar por instinto, aunque este instinto sea peligroso._

_Tumbada sobre su cama, boca abajo, mirando hacia la nada, cerro los ojos e intento recordar cómo había llegado ahí, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que poner a ocupar su mente en algo más, sino esta dejaría de funcionar, lo estaba comprobando, no recordaba que había hecho hacía cinco minutos, pero sí sabía adónde y qué había pasado hacía meses, eso jamás lo olvidaría._

*******************

Sabía que estaba escapando, que huía, pero no le importaba necesitaba comenzar en otro lado, eso era lo único que le importaba, Bella Swan era una chica que venía huyendo de un pasado tormentoso, se definía así misma cobarde, pero eso ya no le importaba. Después de una etapa difícil había decidido mudarse, y así lo hizo, olvidaría el pasado, desde cero, de ahora en adelante, eso venía diciéndose al tiempo que daba la vuelta en su auto y visualizaba la amplia calle adornada con grandes árboles y casas bonitas, su respiración se normalizo, esa imagen debería ser una buena señal, un vecindario tranquilo, eso necesitaba ella. Cuando vio el número 1315 supo que había llegado a su destino, se detuvo, lentamente se bajo del auto y admiro con media sonrisa su nuevo hogar.

Desde el momento en que abrió la puerta y se introdujo en el interior de la casa, sintió algo, no supo si era paz o miedo, la casa realmente era hermosa por fuera y por dentro, pero algo contradictoria, por fuera era de un blanco brillante, pero por dentro pareciera que la luz se peleara con las paredes para entrar, y los pequeños rayos que se colaban eran algo menos que líneas que parecían pintadas en el suelo y en una que otra pared.

No le hizo mucha gracia ver que tenía que ponerse a limpiar, parecía que ahí no se había parado un alma en años, y eso que la casera le había dicho que sólo tenía poco más de un año que aquella casa se había desocupado. Se le hizo de muy mal gusto que la persona que le vendió aquel sitio no se hubiera molestado en siquiera mandar a darle una pequeña limpiadita a los vidrios sabiendo que pronto la casa sería ocupada de nuevo. Con una mueca se dispuso a subir las pocas cosas que traía y después dar una vuelta por su nuevo hogar.

Estando a la mitad de haber desempacado, dejo caer una blusa sobre la cama, estaba algo cansada y hacer aquello la fastidiaba, paso una mano por su cabellera castaña y miro hacia su lado derecho, ahí en un rincón se encontraba un espejo de cuerpo completo, a pesar del polvo y el tiempo, pareció que el reflejo que daba era lo más claro y brilloso que había dentro de aquella casa, se acerco lentamente y se paro justo delante de este, miro su silueta delgada y su piel más blanca que un fantasma, sus ojeras que habían sido sus compañeras desde hacía muchos años le daban a su aspecto algo entre tétrico y patético, pero más aun el color de sus ojos, ese café oscuro se veía cada vez más errático, como cuando la madera de un árbol empieza a envejecer. Por un momento miró más de cerca su rostro, sus ojos no eran cafés, eran verdes, y su cabello pareció más claro, parpadeo y lo que pareció ser algo tan real, había sido sólo un reflejo de su cansancio, ahí estaban de nuevo sus ojos cafés, tan ordinarios y sin vida como hace unos segundos, y su cabello más oscuro que el lodo recién mojado. Paso sus manos por su cara y su cabello y se alejo de aquel lugar, necesitaba descansar.

No supo cuando la inconciencia tomo forma, de repente estaba en medio de un sueño, o tal vez un recuerdo, todo era tan real, duro y cruel, como aquella vez, sentía su cabeza hervir y su cuerpo a punto de estallar, la respiración estaba acelerada y no podía evitar gritar con cada palabra que salía de su boca.

Es que no te puedes ir…no me puedes dejar –

Lo siento Bella…pero ya no puedo seguir con esto…simplemente ya no puedo –decía un joven de cabello castaño mientras terminaba de hacer una maleta –

Pero es que ¿Por qué me haces esto? – con tono histérico, poniéndose las manos en la cabeza –…la ofendida soy yo Edward…tú me has estado engañando todo este tiempo

Es de eso de lo que hablo…de tus celos enfermizos –metiendo una camisa en la maleta que la chica saca de la maleta y la avienta al suelo –

No…es que no me vas a dejar…no voy a dejar que te vayas con ella –con mirada profunda y llena de rabia –

Quieras o no…me voy a ir…no hagas las cosas más difíciles Bella…por favor –con tono tranquilo –

El chico paso a un lado de ella para recoger la camisa, ella le cerro el paso, en vez de ponerse a forcejear, él solamente se dio la vuelta, y ante la mirada incrédula de Bella, siguió haciendo la maleta con lo que tenía. En ese momento Bella lo miró aun más furiosa, salió del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Cuando Edward bajó ella estaba frente la puerta. Por un momento era Edward, pero después Bella se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo hombre, ahora veía a un hombre diferente, tenía el cabello más largo que Edward y más oscuro, sus ojos no eran verdes, eran azules, lo notó aún desde lejos, y algo más en la mirada de ese hombre había rastros de odio, la miraba con odio, pero se dio cuenta que algo tenían en común ese hombre y Edward, además de lo atractivo, ambos tenían una maleta en la mano. El chico camino hacia ella y se detuvo a un paso de distancia.

Quitate de mi camino –con voz mordaz –

No…no me vas a dejar –se escucho a si misma diferente, esa no era su voz, pero aún así siguió hablando – no voy a dejar que te vayas…primero muerta antes que permitirlo

Creeme que tengo muchas ganas de verte muerta –con mirada y tono asesino –

En ese momento Bella se despertó con un sobresalto, no supo de donde había venido aquel sueño, porque ese tenía que ser un sueño, ella jamás en su vida había visto a aquel hombre, lo raro había sido como su recuerdo se había transformado en algo irreal, porque aquello había sido un sueño, nada más. Cuando se puso de pie del sofá donde había estado dormida y camino hacia el recibidor, vio algo extraño, se dio cuenta que las escaleras y la puerta de aquella casa, eran similares a las de su antigua casa, pero aún peor, eran idénticas a las de su sueño.

*******************

_Veía por la ventana, aquella mañana era totalmente fría, pero aún así el Sol brillaba en lo alto, su rostro demacrado, sin vida, una vida a la que ella había renunciado hace meses, no podía reclamarla de nuevo, ya no le pertenecía, puso una mano sobre el cristal, admiro sus dedos, blancos, largos y delgados, alguna vez habían sido cálidos, ahora eran __fríos, dejo de mirarlos para mirar hacia el exterior y seguir recordando donde es que había comenzado el final._

*******************

Más tarde, terminó de sacar las cajas que traía en su camioneta, la última era de platos, vasos y utensilios de cocina, así que la llevo a la cocina, había decidido desempacar hasta el otro día, la verdad es que la siesta de la tarde la había dejado aún más exhausta, miró por la ventana y enfrente un chico rubio la miraba, cuando ella localizó la mirada, él le sonrió, ella no supo porque le contesto la sonrisa.

*******************

Cuando despertó aquella mañana, supo que había dormido plácidamente, todos sus músculos estaban totalmente adormilados, sentía como si hubiera hecho demasiado ejercicio, se estiró y miró por la ventana, el sol brillaba demasiado para una mañana de invierno, se tallo los ojos, se incorporó y bajo a la cocina

Bajo a desayunar, saco un plato de la caja y una cuchara, pretendía servirse cereal, uno de los pocos alimentos que traía consigo, pero al darse cuenta de que aún no tenía leche, soltó una maldición y dejo el plato a un lado. Miró de nuevo por la ventana esperando ver al chico de la sonrisa, pero no estaba ahí. Se dijo tonta y salió de la cocina. Subió a su cuarto por una chamarra y salio de casa, tenía que comprar alimentos.

Venía saliendo del supermercado con una bolsa de papel llena de alimentos y cosas necesarias para la casa, cuando llegó al auto cambio el peso de la bolsa de un brazo al otro, pero cuando lo hizo casi se le cae la bolsa, sintió un dolor fuerte en el antebrazo, como pudo abrió el auto y metió la bolsa, pero no pudo evitar mirar el porque de aquel dolor, se subió la manga de la chamarra, y desde su antebrazo hasta su codo tenía un rasguño, muy profundo, lo miró y se quedo boquiabierta, no recordaba haberlo visto, era demasiado doloroso y llamativo como para haberlo ignorado al momento de hacérselo. Cuando subió al auto se sintió un poco preocupada por aquello, pero sabía que aquel lugar era inapropiado, manejo un poco más rápido de lo normal, cuando llegó a casa entro rápido, dejo las cosas sobre una mesa y rápido fue a buscar algo con que curarse esa herida, por lo que se veía no tenía mucho tiempo, aunque se veía ya algo infectada, como si le hubiera caído tierra. Bella maldecía con cada toque que se hacía sobre la herida con el algodón empapado de alcohol, pero más le incomodaba no recordar dónde demonios y cómo se había hecho semejante cosa.

Entró a su habitación después de haberse limpiado la herida en el baño, busco en su closet una camiseta limpia, y buscando entre la ropa, encontró una blusa color azul oscuro, que jamás había visto, era de manga larga y con tres botones en la parte de enfrente, la miro con los ojos entrecerrados, intentando recordar de donde la había sacado, la tomo y se la puso, se paro frente al espejo y admiro como le quedaba.

–A mi también me quedaba perfecta – se escucho una voz a sus espaldas lo que hizo sobresaltar a la chica –

Sentada sobre la cama, una chica rubia miraba a Bella con media sonrisa, pero más que una sonrisa la miraba como si la conociera de años, como si aquella silueta fuera más familiar para ella que para la misma Bella, su rostro era amable y hermoso, pero a la vez su verde mirada denotaba un cierto misterio, Bella se sintió cohibida, pero no sintió temor, no supo porqué.

–Esa blusa era mi favorita…y la de él también –viendo de arriba abajo la blusa –

– ¿Quién eres?... ¿Cómo entraste? –con voz nerviosa y temerosa mientras la chica le sonreía aún más y se ponía de pie –

–Tranquila –dando dos pasos hasta llegar a un lado de Bella que se puso más nerviosa, no supo cómo pero en aquel instante al sentirla cerca, por primera vez desde que la vio, sintió miedo –…realmente te queda bien…ese color resalta tus facciones –mirando el reflejo de Bella en el espejo –aún así a tus ojos les hace falta brillo –mirándola a los ojos – ¿Quién te quito ese brillo? ¿A caso fue un hombre?... ¿Él te abandono?

¿Cómo lo sabes? – con rostro incrédulo

Cómo te dije…te hace falta brillo en los ojos…y lo más seguro es que él se lo haya llevado consigo…él también se llevo el mío –su rostro se ensombrecía y su voz se endurecía –

¿Quién?

Él…se lo llevo todo

¿Por qué?

Porque así tenía que ser –con ojos fríos mirando hacia la nada –

¿Quién eres? –mirando hacia la chica rubia –

Soy lo que tú quieras que sea…así decía él –acariciando la manga de la blusa que traía puesta Bella – realmente te queda ese color –

Bella miró de nuevo hacía el espejo y sólo encontró su reflejo, la chica rubia se había ido, miró hacia alrededor, no había rastro de ella en ninguna parte de la habitación, no supo describir que había sido aquel episodio, ella no creía en fantasmas y no estaba preparada para empezar a creer en eso ahora, así que denomino aquello como una alucinación consecuencia del cansancio, se lo tenía que creer a pesar de que aquella blusa azul que tenía puesta fuera tan real, aquello no había sido real. Se quito la blusa, la aventó al suelo y se puso una playera para dormir.

*******************

Por la noche, Bella aún no se podía explicar lo que había sucedido ese día, la herida, la blusa, la chica rubia, todo era tan anormal, se preguntaba si había sido buena idea mudarse a aquel lugar. Estaba intentando leer un libro, pero era imposible, ni Cumbres Borrascosas la ayudaba a dejar de pensar en aquellas estupideces como ella misma las denominaba. Soltó una maldición, aventó el libro a un lado y se puso de pie, fue a la cocina, encendió la luz y conecto la cafetera, en lo que se preparaba el café la chica volvió a asomarse por la ventana, no había señales del chico rubio de enfrente, parecía haberse esfumado, o tal vez se había mudado, él si había sido inteligente, se quedo un rato mirando las luces apagadas de la casa de enfrente hasta que el timbre de su puerta la saco de la ensoñación, fue a abrir y en la puerta se encontraba una señora de avanzada edad con una sonrisa y un rostro no muy agraciado.

Buenas noches –sonriendo – mi nombre es Emilia Elroy y vivo en la casa de a lado – dándole la mano –…me di cuenta que te mudaste y vine a ponerme a tus ordenes – hablaba sin dejar de sonreír pero mirando con cierto recelo la casa –

Gracias… ¿le gustaría pasar? –haciéndose a un lado –

Bueno la verdad es que venía de rápido…no quería incomodarte…pero unos cuantos minutitos no creo que me hagan mal – pasando a un lado de la chica para entrar en la casa, Bella puso los ojos en blanco y cerro la puerta – Disculpa preciosa no te he preguntado tu nombre

Ah si lo siento –cerrando los ojos en señal de que lo había olvidado, estiro la mano para presentarse – me llamo Bella Cu… -se detuvo y volvió a cerrar los ojos para corregirse –…Bella Swan

Muy lindo nombre Bella –le da la mano y la chica se queja un poco por el apretón pues le movió todo el brazo –… perdón

No se preocupe –tocándose el brazo –

¿Qué te pasó? –viéndole el vendaje –

Nada…un rasguño

Deberías de tener más cuidado hija… ¿supongo que te lo hiciste en casa?

Ehh…si ¿Por qué?

Bueno es que… - con tono preocupado – este vecindario no es lo que parece –viendo las paredes de la casa – y menos…-se calló de repente –

¿Por qué dice eso? –con ojos entrecerrados –

No por nada…ya te contare otro día –dirigiéndose a la puerta – ah sido un placer Bella –sonriendo de nuevo –

Igualmente señora –viéndola salir –

Bella se quedo pensando en lo que aquella señora le había dicho, en que aquel vecindario no era lo que parecía, tranquilo, y ella sabía perfectamente que estuvo a punto de decir "menos esta", había querido decir esa casa, o sea, quería decir que aquella casa tenía algo que contar, se sentía idiota al estar pensando sobre el pasado de una casa, era algo idiota, pero no supo porqué no pudo dejar de hacerlo, realmente aquella noche no pudo dormir, y el poco tiempo en el que pudo conciliar el sueño, deseo no haberlo podido hacer nunca.

Bajaba los últimos escalones, sabía que la mirada que ella proyectaba estaba a un paso de considerarse asesina, si aquellos ojos tuvieran vida, ya hubieran terminado con todo lo que estaba alrededor, a pesar de eso Edward no se detuvo ni mostró miedo. Él no se intimido, siguió caminando hasta quedar frente a ella.

Por favor dame permiso –plantándose frente a ella quien obstaculizaba la puerta –

Sólo dime que –mirándolo con súplica –…que…que no te vas con ella…

No voy a contestar a eso –con voz amable pero molesta –…adiós Bella

Camino dos pasos para llegar a la puerta, antes de tomar el picaporte, ella con voz más fuerte lo hizo devolverse. Cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que de nuevo no era Edward, era el otro chico, el de ojos azules

Tú jamás me vas a dejar…primero arderemos juntos en el infierno antes que dejarte ir…

Estas loca –viéndola con ojos sobresaltados –

Ese fue el juramento…en las buenas y en las malas…en la salud y en la enfermedad…hasta que la muerte nos separe –apretando los dientes –

Bella se dio cuenta hasta ese momento, que sentía en su mano como si sostuviera algo frío, algo pesado, pero no podía ser su mano, ella ni siquiera conocía a aquel chico, no sabía como agarrar un arma, pero sin duda ella sostenía una, sentía un odio en su interior que no sabía distinguir si era un recuerdo o un sueño, o tal vez fuera real, ella no estaba dormida, no tenía sentido, vio, sintió como su mano se levantaba y apuntaba al chico, que con ojos sobresaltados se daba complemente la vuelta y levantaba ambas manos.

– Por favor no cometas una locura – con voz asustada –

La locura la cometiste tu…cuando decidiste que querías dejarme…sabes que jamás podría dormir en silencio…si tu no estas…así que no te preocupes…pronto volveremos a estar juntos – cargando el arma –

No…espera…espera –gritando al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un disparo –

El disparo hizo despertar a Bella, jadeado y sudando frío la chica parpadeo muchas veces antes de estar segura que aquello, había sido sólo un sueño, tenía que ser sólo un sueño, pero había sido tan real, había sentido el arma en sus manos, jalando el gatillo, había sido tan real que, tuvo miedo de volver a dormir, salió de la cama y se tomo una ducha, aunque fueran las cuatro de la mañana, no podía volver a dormir, no lo haría.

*******************

_Entro en una habitación que ella denominó la habitación gris, pues no había nada más patético y sin color que aquel lugar, la mesa, las sillas, y hasta la persona que estaba __esperándola se vestía de gris. Con una mueca Bella se acerco y se sentó en la silla frente a la de la persona que esperaba por ella, aunque rápidamente sonrió al notar que tenía una taza de café justo en el lugar donde debía sentarse._

_¿Y bien?... ¿De qué hablaremos hoy? –mirando con aburrimiento –_

_Creo que no terminaste de platicarme lo que pasó_

_Ah si –diciendo con naturalidad –…creo que nos quedamos en algo interesante –poniendo un dedo sobre su boca –…sobre ella y él… –juntando las manos y poniéndolas sobre la mesa –…sobre él y yo –con mirada fija sobre su taza de café–_

*******************

Mientras se bebía una taza de café, buscaba en sus bolsillos, sobre el buró, bajo las escaleras y busco en los sillones, en el piso y nada.

–Dónde demonios lo puse –poniéndose de pie –…maldición –levanto un cojín y nada –…sólo que este en el auto

Salió de la casa y fue hacía el auto, no se había dado cuenta de nada, abrió la puerta de la camioneta y busco a un lado del asiento y ahí estaba su celular, tenía un mensaje, iba a contestarlo, pero antes de hacerlo su atención se fue a otro lado, la casa a un lado de la de ella estaba abarrotada de gente, algunos parecían vecinos, pero otros eran policías y paramédicos, cerro la puerta de la camioneta y trato de no acercarse quería ver, pero era mejor desde lejos, antes de llegar a aquel lado se dio cuenta de que estaban sacando un cuerpo, si no se equivocaba aquella era la casa del chico rubio que alguna vez le sonriera. La gente a su alrededor balbuceaba, se escuchaba uno que otro lloriqueo, pero a Bella nada de eso le llamó tanto la atención como la voz que escucho a sus espaldas.

–Pobre Mike –dijo una voz dulce

Bella se dio la vuelta y miró de nuevo a la chica rubia, estaba a unos pasos de ella, justo a lado de las escaleras del porche de su casa, sonreía como la vez anterior, Bella camino hacía ella.

–Tú… ¿De nuevo?...

Claro…que esperabas…si yo vivo aquí –

¿Qué hacías el otro día en mi casa?

¿Tú casa?...ese es un término relativo querida…yo se lo que te digo…ningún lugar es tu hogar mientras te sientas sola…y tú te sientes sola…así que esto no es tú hogar

¿Sabes que ha pasado? –intentando evadir el comentario –

Claro…paso lo que tenía que pasar…y tenía que haber pasado hace mucho –con sonrisa mientras suspiraba –…él se lo busco –con mirada dura –

¿A qué te refieres?...a caso tú has hecho…

Oh no claro que no…estas manos están limpias de sangre –mostrando las manos – sólo digo que lo que le paso a ese estúpido…se lo tenía bien merecido

Cómo puedes decir eso –con mirada indignada –…lo mataron…no puedes desearle la muerte a nadie por más que lo odies

¿Ah no? –mirándola con la ceja enarcada –…no creo que me estés diciendo la verdad Bella…estoy segura que en algún momento de tu vida…has deseado la muerte de alguien…

Bella volteo el rostro, miró de nuevo como subían el cuerpo tapado con una sabana a la ambulancia, sintió como se le iba la sangre del rostro, ella jamás podía desearle la muerte a alguien, se lo dijo una y otra vez, no podía, pero muy adentro en alguna parte de su cuerpo, algo le grito que si. Una voz la saco de su ensoñación, de nuevo era la señora Elroy.

Hija… ¿Estas bien? –hablándole con voz cautelosa –

Eh…si –volteando a ver a la señora – yo solo estaba… -volteo a ver donde se suponía estaba la chica rubia pero ya no había nadie –

Una verdadera tragedia –con voz llorosa –

¿Qué? –despistada, buscando de nuevo a la chica rubia –

Lo que ha pasado…pobrecito Mike

Si…eh –dejando de buscar – pero ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Parece que alguien llamó a la policía diciendo que había un olor extraño en la parte trasera de la casa, nadie lo había visto…pero nadie pensó que esto hubiera pasado –limpiándose las lágrimas –…parece que lo apuñalaron…y lo enterraron en el jardín – Bella se quedó boquiabierta –…pero tal parece que no estaba tan profunda la tumba…porque su propio perro lo encontró

¿Cómo lo hizo? –aún más sorprendida –

Como todo buen perro…sintió a su dueño…escarbo donde lo habían enterrado…pero sólo consiguió que una mano llegara a la superficie…aún así el olor de la carne descompuesta…llegó…y fue como lo encontraron

Pero…entonces ¿Lo mataron?

Eso parece…

¿Pero quien haría algo así?

Pues…no lo se…él no tenía enemigos…lo apreciábamos mucho en el vecindario…él único que… -se queda en silencio –…será mejor que

Por favor señora dígame quién –un poco alterada tomando el brazo de la señora –

¿Estas bien? –desconcertada por el cambio de humor de la chica –

Lo siento –y la suelta –…es sólo que me gustaría saber más detalles

No creo que te llegue a interesar mucho…realmente no conocías a Mike

_Lo conocía más de lo que cree_ –escucho en su mente –…si, tiene razón –

Volteó a mirar la casa de Mike, y ahí en una silla que estaba en el porche de la casa de Mike, estaba la chica rubia con una sonrisa, parecía muy complacida con la vista que tenía, de nuevo Bella miró con atención, ahí estaba ella que busco la mirada de la chica, y cuando ambas se encontraron, la rubia sonrió aún más, mientras que Bella abría más los ojos.

Señora Elroy… ¿sabe quién es ella?

¿Quién querida? –buscando alrededor –

La chica que esta en el porche de la casa de Mike…la que esta en la silla –señalando en la dirección indicada –

¿A quién?...no veo a nadie…ahí no hay nadie –mirando hacia la casa –

Pero si ella esta ahí –señalando ya con un poco de desesperación –…como es que no la ve…la chica rubia esta ahí –cuando dijo esto la señora Elroy paso saliva y trato de ya no ver hacía ahí, tomo aire y hablo tranquilamente –

Cariño –poniendo su mano en el hombro de Bella –…creo que deberías ir a descansar…todo esto parece haberte afectado mucho

Pero es que… –volteo de nuevo a la casa y no había nadie –

Tranquila…ve a descansar…es lo mejor que puedes hacer –intentado sonreír –…nos vemos –y se aleja –

Bella se quedo ahí mirando hacia la casa de Mike, aquello no podía haber sido una ilusión, ella estaba ahí, ella existía, había hablado con ella, y por algún motivo al asegurarse de que ella era real, sintió un frío recorrer su espalda, sintió miedo.

*******************

En los siguientes días, todo había sido igual de extraño, aunque para fortuna de Bella, la chica rubia no había vuelto, pero por desgracia las pesadillas continuaban, siempre era la misma, aquella en que Edward la dejaba, más bien esa era la parte real, la parte que ella no comprendía, era la parte de su sueño donde mataba a aquel hombre desconocido de cabello largo, y lo peor fue cuando estuvo totalmente segura que aquel lugar donde cometía el asesinato, era en la casa donde vivía ahora.

Estaba intentando leer un poco para distraerse de pensar idioteces, se estaba oscureciendo, así que se iba a estirar a un lado para prender la lámpara que tenía en la mesita, pero antes de hacerlo su celular sonó, miró rápidamente y vio el nombre en el identificador, no supo porque, pero no quería contestarle, aún así lo hizo.

Hola Alice…bien gracias ¿Y tú? –Poniendo cara de pesadez – ¿Cómo esta Jasper?...yo…también los extraño…pero es mejor así…la verdad necesito estar a solas por un tiempo…lo que pasó me tiene todavía un poco desconcertada… ¿Cómo están Esme y Carlisle? –cerrando los ojos ante la respuesta de su amiga – ¿Rosalie y Emmett siguen en Europa?...ellos también se han querido alejar después de…lo se…Alice por favor no insistas…no te daré la dirección –poniendo una mano sobre su frente –…no todavía…necesito tiempo ok…cuando este lista…yo misma te llamaré ¿De acuerdo? –Sonriendo un poco –…gracias…nos vemos –cuelga el teléfono y suspira –

De nuevo tomo su libro y se estiro a un lado para prender la lámpara de la mesa, pero al hacerlo se fundió y la luz de la casa se fue dejándola totalmente en penumbras. Soltó un bufido acompañado de una maldición, al checar que en efecto había un corto, tuvo que ponerse de pie y caminar hacia el sótano que era el lugar donde se encontraban los fusibles.

Acompañada de una lámpara de mano, bajo lentamente las escaleras, entrecerraba los ojos para intentar ver mejor, pero aún con la lámpara era difícil, parecía que la oscuridad se había hecho más intensa en los últimos cinco minutos. De nuevo miro con más atención y al fondo parecía haber encontrado lo que buscaba, pero a un paso de llegar su pie choco con algo, parecía una caja, Bella alumbro con la lámpara para ver el contenido de la caja. Para empezar en ella se encontraba aquella blusa azul oscuro que se había puesto la otra vez, aquella que había encontrado en su closet, no recordaba lo que había hecho con ella, pero no sabía explicar como había llegado a aquella caja, ella jamás la había visto, no quiso explicárselo en ese momento, la dejo a un lado, también había libros, parecían libros antiguos, alcanzo a ver Romeo y Julieta, los puso a un lado y tomo lo que parecía un marco, el vidrio estaba roto, pero eso no fue lo que le sorprendió a Bella, sino lo que había debajo de ese vidrio roto, la foto, era la foto de una chica rubia y un chico de cabello largo y hermosos ojos azules, era el chico de sus pesadillas y la rubia la que se le había aparecido varias veces. Las personas en la foto sonreían, abrazados parecían una pareja realmente feliz, Bella no supo porqué pero se sintió culpable, porque habían sido tantas veces las que había soñado que mataba al chico de la foto que se lo había empezado a creer, siendo así ella había sido la culpable de que ese marco estuviera roto, negó con la cabeza ante tan absurdo pensamiento, ella no tenía nada que ver, y se lo dijo con más seguridad cuando al fondo de de la caja encontró recortes de periódicos.

**TRAGEDIA EN EL 1315 DE VIOLET HILL**

**CHICA ASESINA A SU ESPOSO**** POR CELOS**

**ASESINATO Y SUICIDIO**

**ROMANCE Y TRAGEDIA**

**ESTRELLA DEL TEATRO ASESINADA POR AMOR**

Esos eran los títulos de la mayoría de los artículos, todos hablaban de lo mismo, de lo que había ocurrido en esa casa hace algún tiempo.

**Una completa tragedia sucedió la noche de ayer en el número 1315 de Violet Hill, un vecindario tranquilo a las afueras de la ciudad, cuando un asesinato y un suicidio ensombrecieron la vida de dos personas. Terruce Grandchester fue asesinado de 3 balazos por su esposa Candice Granchester quien quiso impedir que la abandonara tras una discusión en la que tal parecía el señor Grandchester había decidido dejar la casa y separarse definitivamente de su esposa. Le disparó a sangre fría, en pecho, abdomen, y tal parece que con un tiro de gracia al final en la parte del cráneo, esto declararon los médicos forenses al hacer la autopsia. No suficiente con eso, la señora Grandchester parece que sufría de alguna enfermedad mental, pues acomodó toda una escena teatral, para que pareciera algún final tipo Romeo y Julieta (_Bella no pudo evitar mirar el libro que tenía a un lado_), y sobre su cama colocó el cuerpo de su marido ya muerto, y a un lado ella se quito la vida, dándose un tiro en la cabeza. La comunidad del teatro en New York anuncio un duelo de tres días por la muerte de Terruce Grandchester un reconocido actor, que comenzaba a despuntar en Broadway, descance en paz.**

Bella se quedo más petrificada que nunca, aquello había sido demasiado para ella, sentía que la cabeza le daba vueltas, en eso escucho toques en la puerta, se sobresalto, metió todo en la caja, la tomo y subió por las escaleras. Dejó la caja a un lado de la puerta del sotano entreabierta y corrió a la puerta. Antes de llegar a la puerta, la luz volvió por arte de magia, Bella miró un poco extrañada esto pero intento no distraerse y camino hasta la puerta y distinguió a su visita. Era la señora Elroy.

Hola Señora Elroy ¿Qué se le ofrece?

Bella querida…bien ¿Y tú? –un poco nerviosa –

Bien ¿Quiere pasar? –haciéndose a un lado mientras la señora entra – ¿Pasa algo malo?

Este…lo que pasa es que la policía acaba de visitarme y…bueno estoy un poco nerviosa…me han dicho algo que me ha puesto un poco mal

¿Qué cosa? –con ojos entrecerrados –

Pues que según parece el asesinato de Mike puede haberlo cometido alguien del vecindario…están haciendo las investigaciones y…han llegado a esa conclusión…y yo…tengo mucho miedo…sabes que vivo sola y a mi edad –bastante asustada –

Tranquilícese señora…miré todo saldrá bien

Tengo mucho miedo Bella…es como si…

¿Cómo que? –de nuevo mostrando curiosidad y nerviosismo –

No importa

Por favor dígame –con ojos más abiertos, mientras la señora Elroy sollozaba y se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo –…miré le voy a traer un vaso con agua para que se tranquilice ok…siéntese…ya regreso –la señora asintió y se quedo quieta sobre el sillón –

Bella caminó rápido a la cocina, saco un vaso de la alacena, pero en eso escucho la puerta de la cocina que se cerraba, cuando Bella volteó ella estaba de nuevo ahí, pero ahora su rostro mostraba molestia, sus ojos ya no parecían verdes, sino de un color más oscuro, un carbón.

¿Qué haces aquí? –con voz nerviosa – ¿Qué quieres?

Tranquila…vengo a ayudar –con media sonrisa –

Tú los mataste

¿A quienes?

A tu esposo…a Mike –con un poco de nerviosismo –

Ah…ellos…bueno que puedo decir –dando un paso hacia Bella que la miraba con horror –…digamos que ambos se lo merecían…creeme…hasta tú estarías de acuerdo conmigo si supieras por qué los mate

No lo creo

Oh vaya que si –asintiendo con la cabeza –…Mike fue el culpable de que Terry quisiera dejarme…el estupido no paraba de acosarme –caminando alrededor de la cocina –…y nunca quiso entender que yo sólo amaba a mi marido…así que…aunque tarde, le hice entender que –inclinándose sobre el estuche de los cuchillos y tomando uno –…yo jamás sería para él…y vaya que lo entendió –sonriendo –

Tú lo apuñalaste…y lo enterraste en su jardín –con ojos llorosos –…tú

Digamos que fue un buen trabajo en equipo…a pesar de eso…Bella te puedo decir algo que es verdad…a mi no me gusta lastimar a nadie –con cara inocente –…no sabes lo que me dolió haber matado a Terry –con mirada perdida – él era todo para mi…y no iba a soportar vivir sin él…por eso lo hice –dejando caer una lágrima –

Estas loca…

¿Lo crees?...entonces tú no estarás muy lejos de lo que estoy yo

Claro que no…pero –dándose cuenta de las cosas –…tú estas muerta…tú te suicidaste cuando mataste a tu esposo…

Las apariencias engañan…no creas siempre lo que ves…a veces la realidad sobrepasa a la gente…yo he sobrepasado todo

Pues no voy a permitir que lo sigas haciendo…ahora mismo llamaré a la policía – queriendo salir de la cocina pero Candy le cierra el paso con el cuchillo en mano

Tú no vas a ir a ningún lado…además quien te creerá…cuando digas que la culpable es una persona muerta –Bella la miro con desconcierto eso hizo sonreír aún más a Candy –…dime ahora quien es la loca

¿Por qué haces todo esto…Candy? –la rubia abrió un poco más los ojos al darse cuenta que Bella decía por primera vez su nombre –… ¿Por qué? –la rubia se acerco más a ella que se quedo petrificada, le tomo el rostro y le hablo al oído –

Porque nunca he soportado dormir en silencio…y tú tampoco Bella querida–se separo de su oído y la miro al rostro, los ojos marrones de Bella estaban en shock

Antes de que pudiera parpadear, Candy movió su brazo como un látigo y le hizo una herida a Bella en el brazo, parecía tan profunda que enseguida comenzó a sangrar muy escandalosamente, Bella se miraba el brazo con horror, sentía que aquello no estaba pasando, pero el dolor y ardor que comenzó a extenderse por su extremidad le hicieron convencerse de lo contrario, se tomo con la otra mano el brazo, busco un trapo para presionarse la herida y conseguir que la sangre dejara de caer, pero parecía imposible, mientras Candy sólo la miraba.

–Perdóname…pero tú lo provocaste…y ahora si me disculpas…nos quitare otro peso de encima –mirando en dirección a la sala –

Bella la quiso detener, pero parecía que no podía moverse, cuando miró a la puerta de la cocina Candy ya no estaba, trato de enrollarse un trapo en el brazo y salir a defender a la señora Elroy, pero cuando llego a la sala, no supo que había pasado, la señora Elroy parecía sentada en el sofá como ella la había dejado cuando se fue. Con paso lento Bella camino hacia la señora que le daba la espalda, cuando llego junto a ella y le toco un hombro la cabeza se le fue hacia atrás. Bella soltó un grito ahogado, se tapo la boca con la mano, tenía un corte gigantesco sobre el cuello, la sangre estaba por toda su ropa, en el sillón y en el suelo, parecía que Candy lo había echo rápido, porque ya no se veía por ningún lado.

Sabía que tenía que actuar rápido, pero no sabía que hacer, sería muy fácil culparla por el asesinato de la señora Elroy, pues en cuanto ella les dijera que la culpable era Candy nadie le creería, y con razón, pues un muerto no puede matar a nadie, no puede, pero Bella sabía que si, Candy había matado ya a dos personas, y si ella no hacía algo no tardaría en matarla a ella también.

Movió el cuerpo de la señora Elroy de la sala, por mientras lo dejo en el sotano bien escondido, más tarde se le ocurriría que hacer con él, tal vez lo tendría que enterrar también como hicieron con Mike, al pensar en eso, la piel se le erizo, limpió como desquiciada el piso y el sofá llenó de sangre, pero sentía que mientras más tallaba, lo único que lograba era dejar más profunda la evidencia. Cuando termino y se miro la ropa y las manos llenas de suciedad, de sangre, sintió tremendo asco que corrió rápido al baño, abrió la llave de la bañera, el agua hirviendo no dejaba de caer y el humo se dispersaba por todo el cuarto. Con todo y ropa se introdujo en la bañera, el agua rápidamente se tiño de rojo, se vio las manos que antes habían sido blancas, ahora parecía que nunca más dejarían de ser color rojo, no pudo soportarlo más, comenzó a llorar, que no supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así.

*******************

_Bella tomaba un sorbo de su café, parecía disfrutarlo, porque lo saboreaba bastante en su boca, la voz de su interlocutora la llamó._

_¿Entonces tú sabías que Candy los mato? ¿Tú la viste?_

_No lo vi…pero lo supe…_

_¿Por qué?_

_En ocasiones…no es necesario ver las cosas para saber que son ciertas…basta con sentirlas…uno siente la muerte_

_¿Tú has sentido la muerte Bella?_

_¿Quién no la ha sentido alguna vez?_

*******************

Abrió los ojos con pesar al escuchar el toque de la puerta, no se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida en uno de los sofás, en cuanto vio el sofá de enfrente sintió un escalofrió, paso saliva y trato de esquivarlo cuando se dirigía a abrir la puerta. Casi se le salen los ojos de sus orbitas cuando vio quien era, y al escuchar su voz sus oídos no supieron si agradecer ese tono que era como una caricia, o maldecir porque hubieran llegado al lugar menos indicado.

A…Alice –con boca entreabierta

Hola Bella –con sonrisa –…me da tanto gusto verte –se acerca y la abraza

A…a mi también –le contesta el abrazo – pero ¿Por qué viniste? –dejándola pasar al interior de la casa –

¿Cómo que por que? –extrañada por la pregunta –…me llamaste anoche para pedirme que viniera…y aquí estoy –dejando su bolso sobre el sofá –

¿En serio? –con nerviosismo –

Linda casa –mirando a su alrededor –…aunque te vez algo extraña –mirándola detenidamente – ¿Estas enferma? –poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla de Bella –

Eh…no…sólo un poco cansada –poniendo su mano sobre la de su amiga –

Bueno debo decir que jamás te hubiera imaginado así –Bella abrió un poco los ojos, pensaba que Alice se había dado cuenta de algo –…pero ese color te favorece

¿Qué color? –con ojos entrecerrados –

Tu cabello –señalando la cabeza de Bella – ser rubia te sienta bien…extraño pero bien…te ves cambiada

Bella totalmente desconcertada por el comentario de su amiga, se toco con una mano su cabeza, como intentando encontrar algo diferente, esa diferencia de la que Alice le había hablado, pues ella no notaba nada distinto.

Bueno que te parece si me ayudas a sacar mi maleta del auto y después desayunamos ¿Ok? –Bella asintió pero más ida que nada – bueno pero antes…dime dónde esta tu baño…porque he manejado muchas horas y tú sabes

Por ese pasillo, la primera puerta a la izquierda

Ok…gracias –se va caminando

En cuanto Alice se fue, Bella caminó rápidamente hacia la sala, busco algo en dónde poder obtener su reflejo, y como si siempre hubiera estado ahí y ella nunca lo hubiera notado, en una pared un espejo circular le mostró la realidad, Bella se miró pero ni siquiera supo como reaccionar, no supo que decir, sólo se dedico a observarse en silenció y con ojos desorbitados, ella no podía ser lo que el reflejo mostraba, era alguien más. Su cabello ahora teñido de rubio, le hacía parecerse más a una chica de ojos verdes que ella conocía y temía, que a ella misma, Bella soltó una lágrima silenciosa.

Ayudo a Alice a acomodarse en una habitación, y agradeció que desde que ella llegó hubiera llevado puesta una sudadera, así las dos heridas de los brazos no estaban expuestas a las inmensas preguntas que su cuñada le hubiera hecho, cuando terminaron de desempacar, desayunaron, y más tarde Alice quiso tomar un baño, mientras ella lo hacía, Bella se quedo sentada en su cama, sentía que todo en su mente estaba fuera de lugar, todo lo que estaba pasando, jamás tenía que pasar, sentía nervios por el cadáver que yacía en su sotano, pero eso no se comparo con el miedo que la invadió cuando se dio cuenta de que Alice estaba ahí a merced de una asesina, se dio cuenta que Candy la había llamado, no ella, Candy la había hecho venir para hacerle daño, pero Bella no estaba dispuesta a permitirlo, tenía que convencer a Alice de que se fuera antes de que Candy le hiciera daño. Parece que la invoco con sólo pensarla, de la entrada de su habitación que estaba a sus espaldas, le llego el sonido de aquello suave y temerosa voz.

Tú crees que yo la llame...pero no es así

No voy a permitir que la lastimes…a ella no –con voz dura pero sin voltear a verla –…ella no

Ella forma parte de tu pasado…un pasado que tiene que desaparecer…tú lo sabes…porque el pasado trae dolor

Mi pasado fue hermoso –volteando a mirarla –…feliz hasta…

Hasta que Edward te dejo por ella –hablando con naturalidad –

Hasta que él murió –con lágrimas en los ojos –

Porque se lo merecía

No…yo no quería que él muriera

Pero así fue –acercándose a ella –

Pero Alice no tiene la culpa de nada –viendo a Candy a los ojos –…y no voy a permitir que la lastimes –con voz dura y mirada penetrante

Sin poder ver a que hora hizo el movimiento, Bella sintió como Candy le estaba apretando el cuello y la tenía contra la pared, la morena apenas y podía respirar.

¿Crees que te tengo miedo? –con voz amenazante –… ¿crees que con tus palabras me vas a amedrentar?… ¿crees que me asustan tus amenazas? –sonriendo – Claro que no…tú eres la que tiene miedo de mi…tú eres la que teme a mis amenazas…tú serás la que tendrá miedo de mi…siempre

Bajo esas pupilas, Bella pudo ver más que odio y sangre, vio el infierno, Candy tenía el infierno dentro, y Bella ardería en el si no hacía algo. Escucho el sonido de la puerta del baño que se estaba abriendo, cuando miró hacia ahí y vio a Alice salir, no sabía que le diría acerca de aquella rubia apretándole el cuello, pero cuando se dio cuenta Candy ya no estaba, sólo estaba ella recargada en la pared, aún así sintió un ardor sobre su cuello, se volteo rápidamente antes de que Alice la viera.

Pensé que ya te habías acostado

He…no…sólo esperaba que salieras para lavarme los dientes

Ups perdón –diciendo con sonrisa – no recordaba que es tu habitación…perdón…bueno te dejo…que pases buena noche –le beso la mejilla – ya mañana tendremos más tiempo para platicar

Si claro –le intento sonreír, después Alice salió del cuarto.

Bella se metió al baño, prendió la luz y puso sus manos sobre el fregadero, respiro rápidamente como si de nuevo le faltara el aire, cuando levanto la cara y se miró al espejo, se dio cuenta que su cuello estaba algo rojo, como si dos manos lo hubieran apretado, como si dos manos llenas de fuego le hubieran querido arrancar el cuello.

*******************

Realmente no había querido dormir esa noche, no quería darle oportunidad a Candy de hacerle daño a Alice, pero al final no había podido, cuando se dio cuenta de nuevo estaba inmersa en sueños, o más bien en el recuerdo más amargo de su vida.

Veía a Edward en el inicio de las escaleras con una maleta en la mano, su rostro denotaba tristeza, pero aún así había algo que superaba aquel sentimiento sobre esos bellos ojos, era decisión, él se iba a ir, y Bella no lo iba poder evitar. Camino hacia ella que no dejo de sostenerle la mirada.

Por favor dame permiso –plantándose frente a ella quien obstaculizaba la puerta –

Sólo dime que –mirándolo con súplica –…que…que no te vas con ella…

No voy a contestar a eso –con voz amable pero molesta –…adiós Bella

Después de eso, pasó a un lado de ella y salió de la casa, al escuchar la puerta cerrarse, sintió como si le hubieran dado un martillazo en la cabeza, sintió un dolor inmenso y una punzada que le hicieron agarrar con una mano su cabeza, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, pero las lágrimas se sentían más como si fueran ácido, dolían, ardían sobre sus mejillas, volteo y miró la puerta, cerrada, escucho el auto arrancar, y por una ventana miró como el auto desaparecía por la calle, Edward se había ido. No se dio cuenta que su mano se estaba lastimando al apretar fuertemente un objeto de metal, no supo que era, en ese momento lo único que sabía era que Edward la había abandonado para siempre.

*******************

Abrió sus ojos de un tirón, sentía como si nunca hubiera dormido, tardo un segundo en darse cuenta del silencio que la rodeaba, entonces de un salto se levanto y fue a buscar a Alice, sintió frío cuando entro en la habitación de su cuñada y no la encontró, no pudo evitar imaginarse lo peor, si ella estaba muerta, no se lo perdonaría. Bajo rápidamente las escaleras, la sala también estaba vacía, corrió a la cocina y aunque se imagino lo peor, fue un alivió ver a Alice frente a la estufa preparando el desayuno.

Hey dormilona –sonriendo y sirviendo jugo en un vaso –… ¿Qué te paso ahí? –señalando el cuello –

Nada… ¿Desde a qué hora estas levantada? –cambiando de tema –

Un rato –con entrecejo fruncido y sirviendo una tasa de café que le pasa a Bella –…aún no olvido lo dormilona que eras…además te sienta bien descansar por eso no te desperté…bueno siéntate hay que desayunar…

Bella sonrió un poco y le dio un sorbo al café mientras Alice le daba un trago a su jugo de naranja. No estaba muy segura de cómo le haría para sacar lo más pronto posible a Alice de ahí, cada minuto en esa casa era un minuto de riesgo, sonrió al tener una idea.

Hay que salir

¿Cómo? –sorprendida por la propuesta –

Si…vamos hay que desayunar fuera…además desde que llegue no he salido…creo que es la oportunidad…

Pero Bella eso lo podemos hacer para comer…ya preparé el desayuno…vamos no le hagas el feo a mi comida –la toma del brazo y la sienta –…por la tarde saldremos ok…ahora come –se sienta a un lado de ella –

A Bella no le quedo más que aceptar aquello, pero se prometió no separarse de Alice hasta que estuviera segura, hasta que se hubiera ido.

*******************

_Una persona se acerco a retirar las tasas que había en la mesa, Bella dio las gracias pero sin dejar de ver a la persona que tenía enfrente._

_¿Por qué si sabias que Candy estaba tan cerca, no la intentaste detener? –Bella hizo una media sonrisa mientras miraba sus uñas –_

_Porque ella no se iba a detener ante nada… –mirando ahora fijamente al frente –…Ni siquiera yo la iba a poder detener…yo lo sabía…y ella también._

*******************

Prácticamente toda la mañana y parte de la tarde Bella no se le despego a Alice ni para ir al baño, y siempre miraba para todos lados, algo que a Alice le empezó a preocupar, pues se daba cuenta que su amiga se encontraba muy preocupada, o más bien trastornada por algo, así que supo que tenía que hacer algo, ambas iban bajando las escaleras, Alice se paró en seco y volteo a ver a Bella que venía volteando a todos lados.

Ok…stop –levantando ambas manos –…ahora mismo me vas a decir que te pasa

¿Qué me pasa de que? –extrañada por la pregunta –

Si…esto…pareces preocupada a tal punto que no te me separas ni un segundo…Bella ¿Qué sucede? –con tono y rostro preocupado –

Na…nada Alice –en ese momento miró a la ventana y vio a Candy, sus ojos se abrieron de más, cuando Alice volteo y no vio a nadie miró a Bella aún más preocupada –

Creo que tengo que llevarte con un médico

No…no todavía…sólo necesito que hagas algo por mi ahora

Lo que sea

Sal de aquí…déjame sola un rato…da una vuelta por la ciudad

Pero no vas a pensar que te voy a dejar sola en este estado…no lo voy a hacer

Por favor Alice…sólo necesito un par de horas…no me va a pasar nada…te lo prometo

¿Estas segura?

Si… -intentando sonreír para calmar a su amiga –…todo saldrá bien –acercándose a la puerta junto con ella y dándole su bolso a Alice –

De acuerdo –tomando su bolso y abriendo la puerta –…pero no tardare ¿ok? Bella

Ok –mirando hacia la calle y viendo a una patrulla pasar eso la hizo sentir un escalofrío por la espina –

Bueno me voy –saliendo pero después de dar un paso voltea –…Bella no fue tu culpa…lo sabes

¿Qué?

La muerte de Edward…mi hermano murió en un accidente de auto…tú no tuviste nada que ver…recuerda eso –se volteo y camino hacia el auto –

Bella se quedó totalmente petrificada al escuchar las palabras de Alice, siempre tuvo presente que Edward estaba muerto, pero jamás había aceptado la idea de que lo que le provocó la muerte hubiera sido un accidente de auto, eso jamás lo acepto, y lo peor era que eso era lo que más le había afectado. Una voz en la sala la saco de su ensoñación.

Tu sabes por qué su muerte te turba tanto –Bella siguió la voz y encontró a Candy sentada en el sofá mostrando una gran sonrisa –…aunque te esfuerces en negarlo…lo sabes

Quiero que te largues…que te largues ahora

Lo lamento pero no puedo…como sabes esta es mi casa

Ahora es mi casa…así que te exijo te vayas y me dejes en paz

Ya comprendo porque Edward te dejo –sonríe y se levanta –…fue una lástima que no haya podido disfrutar de una buena vida después de que te dejo…vaya que la merecía

No te atrevas a mencionarlo…Edward es sagrado

La que se debería sentir mal al nombrarlo eres tú…tú eres la única causante de su desgracia…así como de la desgracia de Mike…de la señora Elroy –contando con los dedos –…y muy pronto serás la causante de la desgracia de la persona que llegará muy pronto a esta casa…pobre…otra más que pagará los platos rotos.

Alice –susurro con miedo – no lo voy a permitir…simplemente no lo voy a permitir

Fue rápido a la cocina y tomo un cuchillo, regresó corriendo y Candy no se había movido, seguía parada al centro de la sala con una sonrisa, Bella sostenía el cuchillo en dirección hacia ella. Camino hasta quedar a unos pasos de Candy.

¿En realidad crees que me puedes hacer daño? –dando un paso –

Lo haré –con la voz nerviosa y la mano temblando –

No puedes –se acerca y la punta del cuchillo queda rozando el pecho de Candy que no se inmuta –…no puedes hacerlo…simplemente porque sabes que lo que has hecho es justo…y que yo estoy de acuerdo en eso…porque sabes que yo te entiendo

No –con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras escucharon un auto llegar, se escucharon pasos –

Es hora de terminar con esto –Candy le quito el cuchillo a Bella y le beso la mejilla –…descansa…pronto terminaremos con esto –se escucho un toque en la puerta

Bella sólo vio cómo Candy iba hacia la puerta, vio todo, como hablo, cómo mato y cómo de nuevo su vida se volvía a oscurecer, y siempre sería así de ahora en adelante.

*******************

_Bella miraba hacia un lado, de nuevo el exterior se miraba __espléndido por la ventana, le dieron ganas de sentir el aire soplarle en la cara._

_Bueno muchas gracias Bella, eso ha sido todo por hoy –le dijo con una sonrisa la mujer de anteojos y pelo castaño que estaba frente a ella mientras guardaba su bolígrafo_

_¿Por qué siempre que le hablo de Candy me da las gracias doctora O´Brien?_

_Bueno –poniéndose de pie –…siempre es bueno saber de las experiencias de las personas…y Candy forma parte importante de ti_

_Eso no es cierto –con un poco de molestia –…ella y yo somos dos personas diferentes que no tenemos que ver una con la otra…ella sólo vino a nublar mi vida…ella ha sido como un…Solsticio…uno nocturno…todo lo ha llenado de sombras_

_Exacto…Candy es un Solsticio nocturno…porque no existe Bella…Candy es una persona producto de tu imaginación…tú la creaste para justificar tus malos actos…tus crímenes –La doctora se sintió un poco __mal al decir aquello porque el semblante de su paciente cambio a uno totalmente en blanco, sin vida –…nos vemos la siguiente semana Bella –la doctora caminó a la salida dejando a Bella sola en el cuarto._

_Bella se puso de pie y camino a la ventana, se quedo mirando mucho rato el Sol, como si este le diera las respuestas que necesitaba. Desde afuera dos figuras la miraban._

_¿Cómo se encuentra doctora? –_

_Pues…hasta ahora igual señorita Alice, el avance no es mucho…sigue insistiendo en que Candy es la culpable de los asesinatos…y cuando termina su relato y le hago ver que no…parece que acepta la realidad…es cuando la dejamos sola…pues su mente comienza a rememorar todo_

_Pero… ¿Algún día ella…podrá ser la de antes?_

_No lo creo…el trastorno de doble personalidad es muy difícil de tratar…ya que el cerebro se ve dominado por dos tipos de caracteres…como bien se dice ella es dos personas al mismo tiempo…sólo que en ocasiones es ella…y en ocasiones es Candy como ella misma nombro a su otro yo_

_Pero ¿Cómo es que Bella hizo todo eso?_

_Lo hizo sin saber…porque todo lo que hizo fue bajo la personalidad de Candy…y ella no tenía conciencia de nada…aunque con el paso del tiempo Candy fue dominando más y más la parte que quedaba de Bella…tanto así que se tiño el cabello de rubio, realizo un recorte de periódico falso, acera de un tal Terry Grandchester y Candice Grandchester…creo otra historia, similar a la de ella y su esposo…para justificar el parecido entre Candy y ella y el sufrimiento de ambas_

_Si vi esos periódicos…la blusa…y el retrato…era uno de Edward y ella._

_Si…aunque Bella dice que era el retrato de Terry y Candy…es lo que ella quería ver…niega la realidad aunque la vea – ambas miraron por la ventanilla de la puerta y miraron a Bella aún viendo hacia la ventana –_

_Bella seguía de pie, sentía que toda la habitación daba vueltas, nada de lo que le había dicho la doctora tenía sentido, ella sabía que Candy existía, la había visto, la había sentido, ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estaba tan segura de la existencia de Candy? Miro al Sol y pareciera que este le dio la respuesta, y no hizo nada por negarlo, ¿Por qué ella era Candy? La voz a sus espaldas se lo confirmo_

_Te dije que pronto terminaríamos –le dijo Candy a sus espaldas –…Porque_

_Pero después la voz de las dos se volvió una sola que salía de la boca de Bella que con una sonrisa dijo_

–_Jamás podría dormir en silencio_

En ese momento Bella vio todo desde el principio. Cuando vio por primera vez a Mike por su ventana, ella no se había quedado en casa, había ido a su casa de él a presentarse, él al ver como le coqueteaba le respondió, y Bella aprovecho eso para matarlo, y en el forcejeo él la había lastimado en el brazo. Lo saco al jardín y lo enterró. Cuando la señora Elroy la había visto afuera en la calle mientras la policía sacaba el cuerpo de Mike, la había visto hablando, pero ella lo hacia sola, no había nadie a su alrededor.

Ella misma había redactado el articulo del periódico, había comprado la blusa azul, sabiendo que era el color favorito de Edward, y se había quedado con la colección de obras de Shakespeare de él que tanto le gustaban, por eso había decidido que Terry fuera actor, porque así él y Edward tendrían un vinculo, algo que les gustara a los dos, y eso era el teatro. La foto simplemente era aquella que Bella aún guardaba de ella y Edward, en aquel momento ella miró lo que quiso ver, y en este momento supo que la foto era otra, y que ella había colocado la caja en aquel lugar.

La señora Elroy había sido otra victima, Bella lo vio cuando ella había ido a la cocina por un vaso de agua, la puerta estaba entreabierta, al cerrarse ella se sobresalto, sabía que todas las discusiones que tenía con Candy, eran monólogos, y que el segundo corte en su brazo se lo había echo ella misma, tomó ese mismo cuchillo y con sigilo se coloco detrás de la señora Elroy y le corto el cuello. Escondió el cuerpo y limpió la sala, más tarde ella misma fue a comprar el tinte para el cabello y lo tiño de rubio.

Ella misma había llamado a Alice para decirle que viniera, y sólo ella se había intentado ahorcar con sus propias manos. Y supo que en el momento en que escucho el toque de la puerta, Candy no había ido a abrir la puerta, había sido ella, y que el policía que estaba en la puerta buscando información por la muerte de Mike y la desaparición de la señora Elroy sería su próxima victima.

_El rostro de Bella denotaba diversión, como si estuviera recordando una travesura, en ese momento Candy la dominaba por completo, ella se había posicionado de su cerebro, de su cuerpo, pero Bella no tardo en reclamarse así misma, porque su rostro se __ensombreció cuando recordó aquello que le provocaba el mayor dolor de su vida, y es que ese dolor ella misma lo había causado, la muerte de Edward._

Recordó cuando discutía con Edward en el cuarto, él hacia la maleta y ella al ver que no lo podía detener, frustrada bajo corriendo por las escaleras, se dirigió al garage, tenía que hacer algo lo sabía, y las vio, unas pinzas, las tomó sin dudar, abrió el cofre del auto y corto los cables de los frenos, volvió a cerrar el cofre y se plantó frente a las escaleras a esperar a Edward. Cuando bajó y camino hasta la puerta, Bella supo que se había equivocado y que había condenado a Edward y a ella misma, pero la parte de Candy que comenzaba a despertar no la dejo reaccionar, cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse, sólo apretó las pinzas que aún tenía en su mano, miró el auto irse, y su vida con él, se sentó en el comedor, poniendo las manos sobre la mesa, mirándolas, espero a que alguien hablara para decirle que su esposo había muerto, para decirle que ella lo había matado. Mientras tanto la voz de Bella y Candy se escuchaba desde una misma boca.

Él lo merecía…nunca debió haberse ido –

Yo lo abandone primero…cuando te permití entrar –

Eso era algo inevitable –

Si…como es inevitable que nos separen de ahora en adelante –

**Hello...pues espero que les haya gustado...debo de decir que este minific lo hice para un proyecto especial, y ahora que lo releí y sentí que me falto mucho que poner, creo que hare una continuación...¿Qué les parece?...**

**Espero sus opiniones...por favor sus Reviews...son lo mejor que me pueden dar...jajaja...**

**besTSSss**

**CaSs C.D.**


End file.
